disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Ever After
Epcot= | closed = | predecessor = Maelstrom | successor = | sponsor = }} |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= }} |-|Tokyo DisneySea= |-|Walt Disney Studios Park= Frozen Ever After is a dark ride attraction at the Epcot theme park in Florida's Walt Disney World Resort, upcoming Hong Kong Disneyland Tokyo DisneySea , and Walt Disney Studios Park . Part of the Norway Pavilion of Epcot's World Showcase section, the attraction features scenes inspired by Disney's 2013 animated film Frozen as well as the 2015 animated short Frozen Fever. It opened on June 21, 2016 and replaced the former Maelstrom attraction, utilizing the same ride vehicles and a similar track layout. History Epcot On September 12, 2014, Walt Disney World officials announced that the Maelstrom attraction would be replaced by an attraction based on Frozen. Maelstrom's final day of operation was October 5, 2014. In June 2015, then-Disney Chief Operating Officer Tom Staggs revealed that plans for a Frozen attraction were discussed prior to the film's release, but were accelerated after the film's worldwide success. On responding to whether converting a portion of the Norway pavilion into an attraction based on a fictional place was appropriate for World Showcase, Staggs stated: "If the goal is to give people a taste of something like Scandinavia with the Norway pavilion, then Frozen would only increase the extent to which people would be drawn to it. To me it doesn’t seem out-of-character at all." Disney also released the first details on the new attraction and revealed its final name, "Frozen Ever After". The attraction uses the same ride vehicles and course that was used for Maelstrom. The Audio-Animatronics figures for the attraction feature improvements in facial animation that were first used on the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, which opened in 2014 at the Magic Kingdom. The Audio-Animatronics are also the first ever all-electric Audio-Animatronics, with previous Audio-Animatronics using either pneumatics or hydraulics. While there are no new songs in the attraction, some of the original songs from Frozen have revised lyrics written by the original composers. On May 20, 2016, Disney Parks revealed that the attraction would open June 21, 2016. Hong Kong Disneyland On 22 November 2016, the Walt Disney Company and the Hong Kong Government announced plans for a multi-year, HK$10.9 billion expansion of Hong Kong Disneyland. The proposed expansion includes Arendelle: World of Frozen, Stark Expo Hong Kong, Castle of Magical Dreams, multiple new attractions and even live entertainment. Tokyo DisneySea On June 14, 2018, Tokyo Disney Resort announced an expansion for Tokyo DisneySea in 2022, bringing in an eighth port highlighting the films Frozen, Tangled and Peter Pan. A new deluxe hotel with a one-of-a-kind luxury wing will be connected to the port. , inspired by myths and legends of the sea, the new port is themed around magical springs that lead to a World of Disney Fantasy, and it will include four new attractions. Walt Disney Studios Park On February 27, 2018, Chairman and CEO of The Walt Disney Company Robert A. Iger announced plans for a 2 billion euro, multi-year expansion for Disneyland Paris alongside French President Emmanuel Macron at the Palais de l’Elysée in Paris. The new development will include a transformation of the Walt Disney Studios Park, adding three new areas are Avengers Campus Paris, Arendelle: World of Frozen and Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge, along with multiple new attractions and live entertainment experiences. Ride experience As part of the June 2015 reveal of the attraction, Disney officials described some of the key sequences of "Frozen Ever After". Riders arrive in Arendelle during its summer season, when the residents celebrate the Winter Festival. After passing Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, riders board their boats and encounter Olaf and Sven as they prepare for the festival. Grand Pabbie tells the story of how Anna and Kristoff met; then the boats ascend to find Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf together and enjoying the winter weather. Riders next see Elsa in her ice palace performing "Let It Go", then Marshmallow and his mini-snowman friends, the Snowgies, that were first seen in Frozen Fever. Riders return to Arendelle through a cloud of mist and experience a fireworks finale and a send-off from Elsa, Anna and their friends. Gallery Frozen_Ever_After_.jpg|A concept piece of a sequence featured in the attraction Olaf_and_Sven_FEA.jpg|Olaf and Sven animatronics Sven Frozen Ever After.jpg|Sven's animatronic Anna Elsa Olaf FEA.jpg|Anna, Elsa, and Olaf audio animatronics during the final scene File:Anna-and-Kristoff-Frozen-Ever-After.jpg File:Elsa-Ice-Palace-Frozen-Ever-After.jpg epcot-experience-attraction-poster-frozen-ever-after-1.jpg|Frozen Ever After attraction poster See also *Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure References en:Frozen Ever After Category:Frozen Category:Epcot attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Tokyo DisneySea attractions Category:Walt Disney Studios Park attractions Category:World Showcase Category:Water rides Category:Dark rides Category:Arendelle World of Frozen attractions Category:Fantasy Springs attractions Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions